A common problem is that of reversing the order of a group of objects. This problem occurs in fields as diverse as the collation of pages in a document, the sorting of records in a database, the arrangement of dancers in a choreographed performance, and the reversal of bits in a computer storage register. In the latter case, for example, bit reversal is often accomplished by operating on a single bit at a time or by using one or more look up tables. Further, some bit reversal methods rely on looping, branching, and memory accesses that reduce speed and efficiency. The other applications listed above and many others benefit from a rapid, efficient method for reversing the order of a group of objects, whatever those objects happen to be. It is thus apparent that there is a need in the art for an improved method for reversing the order of a group of objects.